Chuck vs Forgiveness
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Chuck and Sarah working together on a new mission, well kind of. Things are not completely back together. Still some rough spots to work. Chapter 5 a little BBQ at Sam's
1. Chapter 1 the Farmers

Chuck vs Forgiveness

Chapter 1—the Farmers

Decided it was time to have some fun.

_The story is some time in the future._

Don't own Chuck or Wikipedia

"_Life is one grand, sweet song, so start the music."_  
--Ronald Reagan

Sarah, Chuck and Casey were seated around the Castle conference table. Sarah was on the right wearing her Orange Orange top and white Capri pants. She had her head cradled in her hand with her face turned to the screen. She was still mad at him. He was just making everything hard. Shaw was gone, but Chuck was still hanging on to that one thing. She told Shaw, it was Sam. She had never told Chuck. He just would not let up, and it was making her madder every time it came up.

Chuck in the center had his head firmly planted in his palms. His stare was directly at the screen. He still could not believe she did that. Why? Then he knew he had something special too. Yeah, he heard her that night. It must have been one of those sound wave reflection effects. He knew then that it was one of her most precious prizes. He had vowed never to tell anyone, let alone ever tell her that he heard. But it still didn't seem to fit. Lisa was such a nice middle name. Somehow it did not fit with Sam or Samantha.

Casey did not seem to fit in that afternoon. He was in his Buy More greens. He had just finished selling a Beast Master and had a smile on his face. That idiot Morgan would not be bothering him for a while. Sometimes he wondered how long Morgan would last if Chuck was not around. Not that Chuck was anything special, but he had to give it to the kid. Here recently, he had started to show some guts and stood up for things he believed were right.

The screen finally flickered and the image was crystal clear. Brigadier General Beckman began, "Good afternoon lady and gentlemen. We have a problem that your team is ideally suited to correct. This man, Gustaf Borjas..." she paused when she saw Chuck starting to flash.

Chuck leaned back in his chair, the flash began…German flags old and new, traditional family crest with blue cross and stallions, financial records in multiple countries, estate in Argentina, biogas plants, court orders… Chuck rebounded, "Wow, that guy must be a part of the rich and famous. He is from a very old German family, going back almost a thousand years. Has holding in almost every country supplying fine tooled engine parts. Previously a race car driver, has several top of the line Porsche and Audi racers. Developed a new technique for building and fielding biogas plants. Recently implicated in some kind of international scam."

The picture of Gustaf was supplemented with several additional shots. He was a square faced, rugged individual with slightly graying hair. The photos showed him towering over most individuals and having a well shaped muscular body.

General Beckman continued, "We believe the scam is an international Ponzi scheme. We need you to investigate. We need a copy of his real financial records which we believe are kept on his laptop. The problem with laptop is that he always keeps it with him. He never connects it to the internet. Whatever scheme is developed is downloaded to one of the flash drives and then sent to the implementing company or shell organization."

Chuck raised his hand, "Excuse me but there was nothing to indicate how we would ever approach this guy. I mean what…"

"That's why we are bringing you into this. Sarah, your father has been doing well lately. So well, that several agencies have been investigating him. He has been trading in Carbon Credits…" the General paused again.

Chuck flashed a second time…Kyoto, Cap and Trade, windmills, hybrid cars, biogas, cash transfers…Chuck added, "So the tie is Gustaf has been using the biogas plants as the shell for the credits. He has been selling more credits then he has produced. Then he developed it further into a true Ponzi. So…"

General Beckman picked it back up, "Yes, well Sarah's father is currently recognized as one of the leaders in the field. He has been operating overseas, but has a trip scheduled to return to the states. This time, we have a deal for him. He helps us and all previous records and warrants will be pardoned."

Sarah's head was hanging lower and lower through the entire brief. Chuck had noticed and was afraid that like last time, Sarah would try to correct the situation instead of protect her father. Chuck blurted, "I'd like to see the deal, before he signs up to anything."

"That's fine, because you will be selling him on it. It is available for you now. Included are the directions to connect with him. Let me know his decision," General Beckman ended and the screen went blank.

Sarah was on him right away, "Chuck, what were you thinking?" She was upset and her face showed it. She had wheeled around to look at him directly.

Chuck fired back, "I did it because I told him something last time he was here, and I intend to keep my promise. This was the right thing to do Sarah. We can look at it and make sure Beckman and her bunch are not trying to pull one on your dad."

Casey stood up and was head toward the printer. He knew Chuck had taken the correct position. When he got the papers out of the printer, he said, "Look read it over. If you see something you don't like, you'll need to write out a change and then an explanation. Beckman will not take this lightly. You can bet her lawyers have been all over this. And if it is a full pardon then people above her, and their lawyers have worked it." He put the papers down on the table between them.

Chuck looked at the top sheet. Casey understood what had to happen. A team of lawyers had worked on this. He would have to read every detail and make sure there were no loopholes against Sarah's dad. After all, Chuck told her dad that he would take care of her. What better way than to make sure her dad was free. Chuck concentrated on the cover sheet a couple times. It was like he was squeezing it out. He knew it had to be in there somewhere…a balance, Lady Justice, a gavel… He smiled, stood up to move over in front of the document. He did not want to take it from Sarah, but he had to read the whole thing.

Sarah winced when she heard what Chuck had to say. She felt like a fool, not speaking up for her dad. They needed to go over the deal. Beckman was just as capable of a scam as her dad. When Casey put the documents down she started to grab them but left them when she looked at Chuck. His eyes were intent and his face a little contorted. Then she recognized it, he had forced a flash. She saw the smile and began beaming herself. She was so happy with him. They actually had a chance. She stood up to hug him. But when Casey pushed a legal pad and pencils across the table, she pulled her chair over and said, "Tell me what to write and then we can go back over it."

They worked for the next two hours reviewing the deal and its clauses, developing changes and the rationale for them, and rewriting. When they were happy with their response, Chuck printed it one final time. After Chuck, Sarah and Casey reread it and found nothing else to change, Casey took it and faxed it to Beckman. Casey turned back to them, "You better go change. He'll be at the airport in an hour." He saw them start to hesitate. Casey added, "I am sure it will take them a while to review and accept the changes, or get ready to tell you why they won't accept your changes. If they have anything big, I'll call you and we'll figure out how to work it. Otherwise, I'll bring it over to the hotel in two hours, or however long it takes them."

Sarah started for the stairs, but waited for Chuck. He got his backpack and headed over. He was smiling to see that she had waited for him and she was smiling in return. When he got to the stairs, she took his hand, "Thank you. That was very nice and means a lot." They walked up the stairs hand-in-hand.

Sarah and Chuck were waiting at the airport in their designated place. Sarah had taken the black van, stopped by her hotel and then went back to Chuck's to pick him up. They figured that they got there just in time. Chuck was driving the van and Sarah was calling out which lane to use as they weaved through the traffic. They pulled up to the curb just as Jack came out of the Terminal. Sarah got out of the van and waved.

Jack waved back and crossed over to the van. He was met with a hug by Sarah and a hand shake from Chuck. Chuck said, "Welcome back, Mr. Burton."

Jack looked at Chuck and said, "You know better. It's Jack."

"Yeah, sorry, Jack." That's when the plan formed. Chuck smiled getting the luggage and putting in the back of the van. He knew he could solve this.

The plan was for Jack to stay the first night over at Sarah's hotel, that way they could get things straight and then start the operation. Chuck got Jack and Sarah in the van. Jack took shotgun and Sarah was in the back seat. Chuck got in the driver's seat and the proceeded out of the terminal area.

Carefully driving over up and over the overpass, Chuck started, "Jack, we've heard you're into a new line of business."

"Yes, and Angel this isn't like before." Jack smiled and patted her knee, "It is perfectly legal, although I don't know why. This is the biggest scam in the world. I buy these things called Carbon Credits. Then I and others go to people with big CO2 emission footprints and get them to buy the credits."

Chuck had heard some of this on the TV at work, but not any of the details, "So why are you back in the states?"

Jack's smile got bigger, "Well, the administration is trying to pass a law called Cap and Trade. It is looking more and more like they will. And they are getting ready for the next climate change conference, where they appear to be leaning toward agreeing to the follow-on to the Kyoto accords. Whether they do or don't; will have no affect the market for a while. Right now all of your Fart Farmers are eating these things up."

Sarah immediately responded, "Dad, what?"

"Oh, the biggest target is the cattle ranchers and stockyards. They haven't been regulated in the past. But someone is thinking that since their stock produces the most amount of CO2 through cow flatulence, that they should buy offsetting Carbon Credits. You have to love this," Jack just kept smiling.

"So, they know they are a target and want to buy the credits at a…what low price?" Chuck surmised.

"Schnook, you're going to learn this racket yet. Right, so we make them believe they are getting a bargain, and I get the difference," Jack replied. "So darling, I love seeing you again. But why?"

"Chuck, do you want to start this?" Sarah asked.

Chuck smiled, "Sure. Sam, why don't you call Cop-face? And tell him where we are and see if there are any changes." The twisted look he saw in the mirror, told him he got her. He knew he would get the cold shoulder for a while, but there was a good chance this might be worth it.

"Okay Schnook, just watch where you are driving," Sarah responded with a little venom starting to show. "Casey, we have my dad and are heading to the hotel. Should be there in a half hour. Did you get any response to the changes? Really, wow. Really. That's great. That should be fine. I'll tell him. Right, we'll see you there."

Sarah scooted up in her chair and leaned to Chuck. She had forgotten the Sam jab. She was very happy with the results. She rubbed his head, "You did great. They accepted your changes and only put one condition on the agreement. We have to complete the mission in ten days."

Chuck was happy too. He took her hand and kissed it. Turning to Jack for a second, "We have a deal for you. We'll explain it at the hotel room. I think you'll like it. And who knows, you actually might make some money from it too."

"You're not going to tell me now, are you?" Jack asked.

"No, we'll wait till we have the agreement, so we can show you. That's okay, right Sam?" Chuck lost her hand immediately. She was back to the cross look.

"Yes, Schnookie. That will be just fine," the venom was back.

Chuck knew not to press it any more. He went the other way, "So, where did you just come in from?" The conversation continued till they got to the hotel. Chuck stayed away from names and could tell Sarah was back to being happy with her dad. Chuck pulled up to the front door of the hotel and gave the key to the valet.

When they got to the hotel room, Chuck had put the one bag on the bed and Sarah and Jack went over to it. Chuck moved across the room to the table, "Sam, put this here?" Sarah snapped her head around and nodded yes.

Jack got next to Sarah and asked, "Why does he keep calling you Sam…the dog was named Sam."

_A/N Started this after episode 3.8, so not in the happiest frame of mind related to the Chuck TPTB. Sorry Indy, had to do something here. A little something for lucky713. _


	2. Chapter 2 the Market

Chuck vs Forgiveness

Chapter 2—the Market

Decided it was time to have some fun.

_The story is some time in the future._

Don't own Chuck or Wikipedia

"_I have left orders to be awakened at any time in case of national emergency, even if I'm in a cabinet meeting."_  
--Ronald Reagan

Chuck was amazed, it worked. Jack said it, the dog was named Sam.

Sarah looked at her father, "I know. I was in a bad position and ultimately made a bad choice."

Chuck heard that too and knew he did not want to hear the rest. He spoke up, "Say, I am going to get some drinks, I'll be right back." He walked out the door. At least it made sense, Shaw had always seemed to be forcing things. Sarah used something simple to get out of it. She didn't give him her real name. He wished he would know the rest, but knew whatever she had done was fine. How could he forgive her for something he got her to do? He had said they were perfect and then he went off with Hannah. How could he ever forgive himself? Would she ever forgive him?

Sarah waited until Chuck had left the room. "Dad, I was with someone else. It was a moment of weakness. I wanted what we had so many years ago. I was going to tell him my name and then in the last moment I froze and gave him the name of our dog. I hope Sammy can forgive me, because I don't know that Chuck ever will," she finished with down casted eyes.

"So what, Chuck was right next to you and heard you say it?" asked Jack.

"Something like that," her head hung down further. How could she tell him that Chuck had a sniper's rifle pointed at her?

"Come on, the Schnook would still do anything for you. I saw him kiss your hand after you said his changes were accepted. He was completely happy. The way I used to make you," her dad answered.

There was a knock at the door. Sarah turned to the door, not expecting anyone. Sarah said, "I'll check." She moved to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Casey. She opened the door, "Come in. I thought you were going to call. We are just about to start. Chuck went to get some drinks."

Chuck came up behind Casey with a bag and a bucket with ice. "Hey, it's time to party," Chuck said as he held up the bag. He went to the table and pulled out a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, Johnnie Walker Black, some cheese, crackers and snacks.

Casey grunted, "Good choice."

As Casey got the Johnnie Walker, Chuck held up the wine. He knew the best course was to go back to normal. It was going to be hard enough, if he ever had a hope of getting back together. Chuck asked very politely, "Sarah, would you like a glass?"

Sarah picked up on the change, "Yes, Chuck. A half glass would be fine." She was back to smiling again. She did not know what changed, but Chuck came back in a lighter mood and that was easily reflected in her. She hoped Chuck could get beyond the name nonsense. She still was uncertain of their recent relationships and how that was going to affect them. She remembered the conversation in the Castle hallway and their agreement. She also knew it turned bad. While she was done with Shaw, she still was not sure what happened with Chuck and Hannah. Her bewilderment was broken at Casey's next question.

Casey got a couple glasses, "A little Johnnie Walker?" He motioned to Jack.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea," Jack acknowledge. "So what do I call you? Somehow to continue to call you Cop-face seems, while still appropriate, out of place for this occasion."

"Call me Casey. Everyone else does," Casey offered. "Straight or with ice?"

"A little ice would be good," Jack replied. He noticed the envelope that Casey had under his arm, "So what do you have there?"

Sarah got a little flip, but it seemed to match, "Dad, meet Charles Bartowski, Esquire. He will go through the details of this agreement. If you don't find it more than satisfactory, I would be very surprised." Then she realized that she needed her dad to sign it. She added, "Dad, please agree. Chuck really did do a fabulous job. This will, well you'll see."

Casey gave the envelope to Chuck. Chuck took it and put it on the table, "First, a toast might be appropriate, here's to the four of us." They all took a sip of their drink. "Jack, we have a deal that would grant you a full pardon for any activity that occurred within the United States or its territories prior to now. These papers outline the conditions." Chuck continued to outline the agreement and then presented the package to Jack.

They were all in their positions around the table, Sarah was on Jack's right and Chuck was on his left. With Casey across the table, they watched Jack as he went through the agreement. When he winced, they winced. When he smiled, they smiled and Sarah would then smile at Chuck. When he got to the last page, he looked up at Sarah, "You need to tell me who you are, or more accurately who you work for. You don't get a real pardon like this unless someone goes all the way to the top for it, or it is a fake. And, Darling, the way you went to pull a gun out of your waist band when you answered, the door was not something I taught you. Who are you working for?"

Chuck had written the talking points for the negotiations. They turned those in when they sent in the request for changes to the agreement. When Chuck looked at Casey, he asked, "Did they get approved?" Casey knew exactly what he was asking and nodded. "Okay, well then," Chuck looked around at Jack. "You were right. While Sarah is not a cop, she and the rest of us work for government agencies. We can show you our IDs and badges, but we would rather not. And please, believe me that it is in your own interests that you don't know. The agreement is not a fake, and as far as I can tell it has the right language to know it was approved at the top."

"So, I just have to get you close to a 'person of interest' and let you do your jobs? Who is this guy and why is it so important?" Jack asked.

Chuck looked at the papers again, "You'll find the agreement is also a non-disclosure agreement covered by the applicable laws. As indicated in the agreement, you have to sign it before we'll explain."

Jack looked over to Sarah with a mildly perturbed face, "Sarah."

She agreed with Chuck and it was already obvious, "Yes Dad, that is the way it has to be. You trust me?"

"You know I do," Jack turned to the last page and signed it. "Okay, now what is this about? And do I get to know more about you?"

Sarah had helped developed this part. She knew that they may have to have her dad sit in on one of the briefings. Beckman had a habit of calling her an agent and now even Chuck was becoming Agent Bartowski. Then it was hard getting around Casey. Since his promotion to Colonel, it was become the name of choice. Sarah was quick to answer, "Dad, Chuck and I are government agents. Casey, he is really a Colonel, working for an agency. And we are serious when we said that to know more puts you at risk and us. Okay?"

"Fine, Angel, so who is the mark?" Jack asked.

Chuck realized it was back over to him, "The mark is Gustaf Borjas. He is from a very old German family, going back almost a thousand years. The family has holding in almost every country supplying fine tooled engine parts. I believe he owns those holdings at this point. He was previously a race car driver, and retained several top of the line Porsche and Audi racers. Gustaf is very smart and developed a new technique for building and fielding biogas plants. Recently, he has been implicated in an international Ponzi scheme loosely based on Carbon Credits. That's where you come in."

Jack raised his drink for a refill. As Casey poured, he said, "Wow, you guys really know how to pick them. Last time Ahmad and this time Borjas." Jack took a drink and held his hand up to Chuck, "I know about him. But I have never met him. But he may know that I am a trader," Jack finished before he had another drink. "You know that this guy is like far worse than any mob boss you ever heard of. He has his hands in everything and most governments. While he is dealing in credits, he is just as likely to be fixing the game."

Casey spoke up this time, "What do mean, fixing the game?"

"Some of the traders have been saying that the recent fiasco over environmental databases could be linked to Gustaf…" Jack did not get to finish.

Sarah saw Chuck's eyes flutter. He began to flash. Sarah cut in, "Wow, if he could manipulate the raw data that means he could control the market."

The phrase environmental databases and Gastaf triggered the flash…temperatures, dates, sensors, university symbols, iea reports… Chuck finished, "It's a little more than that. It means we may never know what is real. We need to talk with Beckman about this and probably before we start to plan the details for this operation."

Casey pulled out his phone. His face looked serious, "Casey secure. Yes ma'am. We are at Agent Walker's. Yes, her father is here. We have a problem to discuss with you. Yes ma'am, it's on." Casey had turned on the TV.

Sarah saw what Casey was doing and hit the switch. She turned up the volume a little and waited. General Beckman appeared in her dress blues. General Beckman said, "Good evening. Mr. Burton, it is nice to see you. Colonel Casey, what seems to be the problem?"

Jack was impressed. If this was a set up, it was beyond the normal. It had to be real. He was finally going to get a chance. He was smiling when the General asked the first question. Jack answered, "Maybe I ought to explain a little first. You know that I have been in the Carbon Credit trading business as a trader. Maybe it's my background or maybe it's just being a good trader, but most of the traders I work with believed that Gustaf Borjas has been involved in manipulating the market. We have lost…"

Chuck thought this was the best time to cut in. He did not want Jack to expose himself or what he might have lost in some recent deal. He thought it best to keep Jack's real dealings separate from Beckman, "It is likely worse than what Jack thinks, that's why I thought you should know." Chuck paused a second to determine the best way to tell Beckman without bringing Jack into he world of the Intersect. Chuck smiled at Sarah, "Gustaf's organization is large as we found from the previous files. He has holding in several countries. What Jack found ties the loose ends together. We have always known that his 'company' diversified and now supports the IT departments, or whatever they are called, at several universities and campuses. He has access to several of the key databases people are using to make their environmental projections. He has both direct and indirect access to those data bases. He can change the data before a report is generated which in turn influences the market. So, this next part is a bit of a guess but it follows. Jack, let us know if this sounds right. Gustaf has found that he is being investigated for the Ponzi and is going to protect himself by changing the data to show there has been no global warming. That would allow him to dump his Carbon Credits at a significant lost and pay back his investors at a penny on thousands of dollars. And he keeps the rest."

Jack reacted, "Very good, you do know how this works."

General Beckman thought for a second and directed, "Okay, that will change things a little bit. Mr. Burton you will still have your agreement in force. We do need to get to his computer to prove the Ponzi scheme. And that will take care of your agreement. In addition to that we will need to prove that he has or is going to change the databases. If any of his changes were implemented, we have to have the details. I will have our analysts provide a listing of which universities with environment centers he may have access to. Proceed with your planning to obtain his computer." The screen went blank.

Chuck quipped, "I love it when she does that."

Sarah's eyes rolled, 'Not in front of Dad.' But actually that worked better than she thought. With Chuck's comment Jack felt certain this was real. Jack asked, "So, how do you want to start this?"

Sarah started, "We believe that Gustaf Borjas is going to the Green Earth Conference which starts tomorrow. We want you to go as an interested trader. Chuck and I were going to go as ranch owners and Casey was going as a Stockyard owner. We figure that between us we can get Gustaf's attention. Then if we can, we'll begin all of us in on a meeting. The simple idea will be to distract him while we get his computer and copy his computer files."

Jack smiled. He didn't know why but he could get philosophical at the drop of a hat, "Well, you know, Angel, running a good con is like drawing a bear to honey without getting clawed. And in this case we are going to need some honey. I hate to dampen your spirits, but a single owner or even one stockyard will not be looking to buy the amount of credits that would even slightly required the attention of Gustaf. What we need to do…"

_A/N Had several openings for this. While I don't particularly like Sam as a name for Lisa, I decided to hold with this idea. I still think there was a pause while Sarah decided at the very last moment to tell Shaw, which is why Sam the dog remains an option. And I did not heard anyone use Sam in the last show._

_Most of all, to everyone: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. _


	3. Chapter 3 the Honey

Chuck vs Forgiveness

Chapter 3—the Honey

Decided it was time to have some fun.

_The story is some time in the future._

Don't own Chuck or Wikipedia

"_Status quo, you know, is Latin for 'the mess we're in'."_  
--Ronald Reagan

Green Earth Conference was being held outside of LA near Thousand Oaks. The conference was to be one of many in the environmental series. They all led to the world environmental meeting planned for Copenhagen in the coming fall. The press was publicizing this conference as 'The Conference in the Trees,' since it was surrounded by so many national parks. The police and protective services were out in force. There were protesters on each side of the spectrum trying to disrupt the conference and get their side in the news. But the biggest news was today's snow in nearby Angeles National Forest. This particular blast was rivaling some of the snows that hit the Eastern corridor. Projections showed some of the nearby ranges getting as much as ten feet. The forecast showed the storm continuing all the way to southern Colorado with four feet of snow to fall in the Rockies.

Chuck parked the Yukon Denali Hybrid. He was still a little confused. They asked for a Suburban, but someone got in the spirit of the conference and got them a hybrid. He was still checking the fuel economy to see if there was a difference.

Chuck went around the van quickly getting Sarah. He was able to hold the door as she got out. While he was dressed in a nice Brooks Brothers suit with offsetting boots, Sarah had a dark blue dress with a twist in the front which definitely accented Sarah's figure. With the cold weather, Sarah wore a long leather coat. Sarah held her hand out for Chuck. He gave the keys to the valet. Chuck smiled, she was going to play this up and act like she really did own or control everything. Her part in today's play was to be the staunch CEO in charge of a large investment firm looking into Carbon Credits. Her portfolio included several large ranches, stockyards and possibly of more interest to Gustaf a budding IT holding with contracts at several US universities. It took a while to get approved, but her traveling fund was fifty million dollars. As referenced in the hallowed halls of national budgets, anything less was pocket change. She would be in charge of any approvals needed to expend the funds and Chuck would be responsible for transferring it to an approved account. Chuck had everything in his laptop.

On the other side of the valet station Casey and Jack got of suitably equipped Mercedes S400 Hybrid. Casey almost went nuts. Jack just laughed. While Casey had laughed at what Chuck and Sarah got for a vehicle, Casey was beside himself. He had gone along with Jack and asked for a Jaguar XKR. He could only figure that there was a new organization internal to the intelligence community that had to be eradicated. He gave the keys to valet like they were a hand grenade without a pin.

Casey's job was a backer for Jack. Simply that meant that while Jack had several thousand credits available to trade, Casey had a similar limit to Sarah of fifty million dollars. After working the night to determine the exact amounts General Beckman staff determined that it would take one hundred million to shore up Gustaf's scheme. They had no intention of letting Gustaf really have the money but knew his accountants would be able to determine whether Sarah and Casey really had the money. It was the honey to draw out the bears.

Chuck held the door for Sarah as they walked into the conference center. He surveilled the area along with Sarah. They saw the Los Padres table to the right side. In-turn the Los Padres conference room was set aside for a 'meet and greet' room for the conference sponsors, speakers, and other 'special' people. The special status had been arranged when attendance at the conference was in the planning. The Los Padres table was arranged to confirm the guests had arrived and to present their room keys and other conference handouts.

Chuck went up to the table and upon looking at the name tag of the receptionist decided the best move was to distract Sarah. Chuck pointed, "Oh, would you mind. There's a Coffee stand. I could use something to warm up. Can you get us a cup while I sign in?"

Sarah was a little cold too. The cold weather and the high humidity did put a chill in the air. Sarah nodded, "Sure. Be right back."

Chuck thought for sure he escaped a shot. He knew Sarah's dad had taken the edge off the name problem and he hadn't used it again, but, "Hi Sam, I'm Charles Carmichael. What do I need to sign?"

Sam, a cute brunette, said, "Thank you for coming, Mister Carmichael. Please sign here." After Chuck signed, Sam added, "Here's your conference packets."

After Chuck signed in for both of them, he intercepted Sarah. With key in hand, Chuck and Sarah followed the porter to their room. Chuck was a little concerned that the adjoining room had turned into an executive suite with two bedrooms. But he decided that it might give him an opportunity.

Jack and Casey entered the building and in order to keep a little separation at check in went to the coffee stand. Both looked at the options and went for a strong brew coffee, as Casey would call it 'black and bitter.' Taking their coffee they walked around a little to get the feel of the place. The large conference room was directly ahead. Designed to hold over a thousand people, it could be partitioned into three separate rooms. On the left was another room. It had a high ceiling and permitted the display booths to be accommodated for the event. They found a hallway to the side of their check in table that went to several smaller rooms. Down that hall to the right they found the Los Padres room. Finishing off their coffee, they went back to the table and checked in. They had separate rooms across the hall from Chuck and Sarah. A porter got their luggage from the holding area and escorted them to their rooms.

Chuck helped Sarah take her coat off and put it up in the closet while the porter brought the luggage into the rooms. Chuck had tipped the porter a suitable amount and went to his room to retrieve his notebook. Sarah came out of the restroom having fixed her dress and hair. When she came into the living room, Chuck was just coming out of his bedroom. He looked up at Sarah and froze. He kind of remembered the last thought, _'She is so beautiful.' _

Sarah saw him coming out of the bedroom and began going to the living room. She stopped when he did, _'He looks very distinguished.' _She started first, "Chuck, we need to head on down." Still seeing him standing there she asked, "Are you alright?"

Chuck blinked, "Oh fine." While thinking he was close to making a fool of himself, he managed to get out, "You are beautiful." He thought it was fairly clear, but she turned away to the table and got her purse.

Chuck had managed to surprise her. She immediately thought back to the date that wasn't at the Chinese restaurant and what he said there. Trying to avoid the lump in her throat, she turned to get her purse. She wasn't ready. She wasn't sure he was really ready. She'd remembered Shaw and what he did to them, but could Chuck forgive her for the error. She decided to at least return the praise, "You are very handsome yourself. Let me take your arm and you can escort me to the guest room."

Not knowing when Gustaf would be in the Los Padres room, the team had decided to rotate through the conference and the Los Padres room. Sarah and Chuck were the first down to the guest room. Jack had opted to attend a presentation on the Certified Emission Reductions (CERs) international regulations and attempts to standardize their application procedures. He told them it was part of his job now to keep up with the current requirements. It was the first briefing in the conference room. Casey agreed to go with him, but only to do a quick surveillance and check the other guest and speakers who were coming.

Chuck had Sarah on his arm as they came out of the elevator and walked to the guest room. Chuck was noticing that Sarah was getting the head turning effect as they made their way to the room. He realized that sometimes it bothered him and sometimes he was proud. With her on his arm, this was one of the proud times. But the reality of the guest room quickly came to light as soon as they entered. Sarah was the CEO of the firm. Chuck, while being the Chief Financial Officer, was the second to Sarah. His job was obvious. The special guest would be followed by their entourage and it became very clear who the special guest was. In their case it was clear that Sarah was the special one.

Chuck saw a table by one of the windows. He nodded that way and Sarah agreed. He escorted her to the table and assisted with the chair. The table was equipped with a wireless phone, internet connection through a wireless system and popup lamp. Chuck asked, "Would you like another coffee and something else to drink?"

Sarah answered, "I'm still a little cold. I'll take a coffee."

He was almost automatic. He had his coat off before he even thought to ask, "Here, do you want my coat and I'll go back and get one of your sweaters or something?" At that point he wasn't sure that she had a sweater in her luggage.

"It's okay. Your coat will be fine. It will warm up in a little and if not, you could ask them to turn up the heat a little," Sarah smiled at him.

"Right, I'll be back in a second," Chuck nodded and left to get their drinks. He stopped by a couple displays on the way over to get their coffee and picked up a few brochures. He kept looking around the room for Gustaf, but so far there was no sign of him. After asking to have the heat turned up, Chuck took the coffees back to the table. He gave a cup to Sarah and sat down at the table, "No sign of Gustaf."

Sarah took a sip of the coffee, "I think we are a bit early. There really aren't too many quests here." She pointed to the new sign on their table. It had very nice lettering, 'Sarah Jennings, CEO Sierra Holdings, Ltd.' "Looks nice, doesn't it?" Sarah asked.

"Very," Chuck smiled.

"One of the wait staff brought it by and said we can keep this table. They are going to put a sign on every table. I got them to put Dad's on the table next to us," she pointed to the table. The sign on it said, 'Jack Burton, CC Traders, Inc.'

"Very good. I guess I ought to check on the trading activity." Chuck opened his notebook and took out his laptop. He opened it and after it started up, he went to the European Climate Exchange (ECX) site. Chuck said, "Looks like it is leveling out." He turned the screen so Sarah could see.

Sarah looked at him and whispered to him, "Did you flash on this?"

Chuck looked with a surprised face, "Oh, Morgan and I started to track the market after some of the Buy More competitors' stores closed. We saw a show on cable that explained some of the easy parts and the rest we got from the internet. We kind of understand, at least good enough to track Buy More. We thought for sure it was about to close last year, but somehow the stock started going back up. There were a few cut backs in the staffs but no closure. But we are not even close to what your dad can do."

Sarah admired that Chuck was branching out but afraid that sometime they may need the extra. She hated to even think it, but she still wasn't that sure about her dad. It had been too many times. Even after offering him the agreement, she still felt that restlessness in him and the gleam that there could be a bigger mark to score. She asked, "But you could?"

"I think so. If the legal stuff was up there, a little info on trading should be there," he knocked on his head. A little curious, he asked, "Why, you want me to right now?"

Sarah did not want to tell Chuck, at least not yet. "We may need to later. You know to verify things," she added a wink.

Jack was in the conference room and finally caught Slim's attention and winked at him. He was sitting across the aisle.

Jack knew Casey would not last that long. It had been an hour's lecture on the new process for inspection that was to be established in two years. Casey had not fallen asleep, but said half way through the lecture, "That coffee is keeping me awake. I'll meet you in the display room."

Slim was Karl Hoffman from Berlin. He was Jack's eyes in the European Market. He had been working with Slim for several years. Slim had come to the states and was working with Jack before the last set back. But then Slim got nabbed a year later. He spent a year less than Jack waiting for the doors to open again. This time Slim left word for Jack that he had headed back to Europe. After Jack got out of jail and tried the Lichtenstein, he remembered Slim and went to Europe. Instead of finding a new mark, they found Carbon Credits. Now, Jack needed the information that Slim would definitely have.

At the break Jack nodded to the back door of the conference room. As the people applauded and started filing out of the room for the break, Jack made his way to the back door. Slim was waiting there. They stepped out of the conference room and into the hall. Jack thought he better keep an eye out for Casey so he positioned the conversation so he could see into the room. Jack began, "What do you have old friend?"

Chuck was coming through to rejoin with Casey and Jack after the first lecture. Since it was piped into the guest room he knew when it was ending. He took a short cut through a hallway that he thought should connect with the conference room. He was happy to see he was right. Jack was up ahead talking to someone. As Chuck got closer he flashed…felony, larceny, theft, embezzlement… Chuck realized this was one of Jack's old partners. As he approached, Chuck was sure that he heard Karl say, "He'll get the disk in the morning."

Chuck turned and went to the phones by the exit. He could not hear any more of what was said and noticed that Jack and Karl had walked back into the conference room. Chuck decided to go around and enter the conference room from the front. When he came around the side he met up with Casey coming out of the display room. Chuck asked, "See anything?"

Casey grunted, "Nope. You?"

"No," he decided to see if Jack would introduce Karl, if not he would let Sarah know about Karl and then go from there. Chuck walked with Casey to the front of the conference room.

Jack was coming out of the conference room, alone. Jack asked, "So, have either of you seen him?"

Casey shook his head and Chuck said, "No. There weren't very many guests in the Los Padres room. But we did get you a table next to ours. Jack's name and company are on the tag for the table. I did check the ECX site, looked pretty stable."

"Thanks," Jack took the information as if getting another tip. "Well, the next briefing is more of a yawner than the last. I do need to check the displays and see what is new. Casey, you want to be my tour guide?"

Casey rolled his eyes and said, "Right."

Chuck turned, "I'll go back with Sarah. Catch you later." Chuck was really not sure about how to handle this. He spent the walk back to the guest room trying to figure it out. When he got back to the room, he saw someone getting up from the table with Sarah. Sarah shook the man's hand and smiled at him. Chuck walked past the man as he approached the table. Chuck did not like him already. The man was smiling like he just won a prize.

When Chuck got to the table he asked, "Who was that?"

Sarah was not expecting it from Chuck. She thought he was a bit jealous or at least protective for some reason. "Chuck, it's okay. That was Jim Morrissey. He said that everyone was waiting for the next update on global warming. There is a new report outlining updated findings on global warming that is to be released tomorrow. He was just checking to see if we are interested in buying any credits. And depending on the results of the report would be interested in talking with us."

Chuck sat down next to her. He decided the best idea was to let Sarah know so she could check with her father, "I went around to the back of the conference room. Jack was there. I saw," Chuck drew the word saw out for a bit until Sarah nodded her understanding, "a guy named Karl Hoffman." He saw Sarah suck in some air. "You know him?"

Everything was flooding back to Sarah. All the doubts about her father, all the times he had left her, and the times he had been arrested and did nothing. She went limp. It was like someone had poked a hole in the balloon and the air rushed out. She looked at Chuck like she was lost and needed help, "He always does this. Karl is his old partner, if anyone could call someone like my dad a partner. They would work a con with me in it somehow, then finish the job and leave me to hide out or catch up with them. He always left me. This isn't going to work. And it's my fault for thinking that it would."

Chuck could tell she was almost crying, "We have done this before and nothing has changed. You remember what I said? 'Your father's sins are his and not yours.'" He saw her wipe her eyes, "Well, let's expand that to a little forgiveness. I was not sure about telling you about Karl. I had not been able to tell what they were doing. But I wanted you to ask your dad about Karl. Let me explain.

"When we found my dad, I was so upset. Ellie was even worse. She was the one that had to handle everything while he was gone. Remember when we got him back the first time? Ellie was so mad at him that she left the room when he came into the apartment. I found her on her bed. I told her that we could hate Dad for the rest of our lives or we could choose to forgive him. Just like with us, this could be your last chance at a family. Please don't pass it up," Chuck finished holding her hands.

Sarah did remember the last time they had this discussion. She smiled at him. The story fit with the way Ellie responded. And it made sense, she wanted to go back to the old times and family, but did not know how to get there. She squeezed his hands, "Pretty eloquent again."

"What can I say, I'm an articulate Schnookie," Chuck smiled at her.

She remembered it all, "Lucky for me."

Chuck and Sarah were holding hands at their table when Chuck saw in him. Gustaf entered the guest room and Chuck flashed again…iea, sensors, IPCC, datadisks…Chuck started to come out of it. Just like many of the secondary flashes, this one was no different. It lasted longer and by the time he was done Sarah was positioned in front of him. Chuck looked at her with a little panic in his eyes, "We need to get your dad now. We won't have much time."

But he did not get to move. He saw the gentleman that came in with Gustaf…Roark Industries, RIOS, computer espionage, Fulcrum… Sarah was in front of him again blocking the view of anyone from seeing Chuck's face. This time she had bent down and kissed him. He so wanted to continue it, but she broke off when she saw the flash had ended. Chuck blinked his eyes and smiled, "Hum. Ah, we need to get them now."

Chuck got Sarah's arm and escorted her out the back door. Sarah got her phone out, "Casey, meet us at our room now." They went directly to the elevators. Sarah continued to hold Chuck's arm in the elevator and over to their room. They were unlocking the door when Casey and Jack walked out of the elevator. Motioning them into the room they went into the living room.

Casey looked at Sarah, "What?"

Chuck took Sarah's hand and lightly squeezed it as a signal for her to go first. Sarah turned to Chuck and nodded, "Dad, what is Karl doing here?"

Jack smiled at his daughter, they were good. "Karl is now Slim Hodges. He changed his name when he moved back to Germany. He started building a career in Carbon trading before I saw you last time. Slim is now my information source for the market. He has developed a better network than we ever had."

Sarah was getting a little impatient, "What did he say, Dad?"

"Slim is certain that Gustaf will be getting a copy of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change report before it is formally released. The information from the report will give him a jump on the market," Jack ended.

That was the trigger, Chuck started to flash again. As he squeezed Sarah's hand again, he turned away from the three and started to the coffee service. He did not get far…IPCC report, datadisk, courier, opening bell, bid, ask, buy…

Sarah was almost rocking and tapping her foot, "And the rest is what, Dad?"

Jack smiled at Sarah, "Well Angel, the tip was so that we could follow his lead. If you have to play a crooked game, you need to know the rules. We have been hit by Gustaf and his buddies a couple times. So now we try to stay up with them."

Chuck smiled at Sarah, "You know we could fix this."

_A/N Okay, the storm seemed to fit. Hope you liked the vehicle choices._

_Thanks for the reviews. Good catch spcr71. Please keep them coming. _


	4. Chapter 4 the Switch

Chuck vs Forgiveness

Chapter 4—the Switch

Decided it was time to have some fun.

_The story is some time in the future._

Don't own Chuck or Wikipedia

"_One way to make sure crime doesn't pay would be to let the government run it."_  
--Ronald Reagan

Chuck provided the catalyst and it blossomed. Even Casey agreed that it was within mission parameters. Jack helped with the detail information. Sarah agreed, but only if Chuck controlled the flow. Chuck was to be responsible for Sarah and Casey's government funds. Everyone dug into their savings. Chuck had his pay from the training period that he hadn't touched. Sarah, Casey and Jack contributed equal amounts. Sarah and Casey could arrange the trades, but Chuck would complete the deals. Chuck did spend a lot of time arguing over the courier. It was the most important part. Chuck finally won, but mainly because they realized the obvious. Chuck spent the rest of the day and that night working the details.

It was four o'clock in the morning when Sarah woke. She saw the light was still on in the living room. Getting her robe from the chair next to the bed, she went to the living room. She was surprised to see that his hands were in the air and there was a whisper of a raspy cheer coming from him. Sarah walked into the room and caught his attention, "Chuck, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just finished. A little celebration," he smiled at her. He froze looking at her, _'How'd she do that? Didn't she just get up from bed? How did she look so beautiful?' _He looked sheepishly at her, "You didn't have to get up."

She looked at the growing darkness of his eyes, "If you are done, you need to get some sleep." Then she saw the scattered cups around the table and back at the coffee stand, "Chuck, how much coffee have you been drinking?"

Chuck answered, "Well, since we started planning this. I guess Noon."

"Well, come with me. I think I have something to help you to sleep," She went to the restroom and Chuck followed.

Chuck said, "I have everything done. I am still trying to figure out something, so you don't have to…"

Sarah cut him off, "Chuck, it's alright. Nothing will happen." Sarah got her bag and checked around in it. She found her prize and held it up. She got a knife from the side of the bag and cut the pill in two. She looked at him and smiled, "Here, this will probably do. Take this. By the time you get to bed, the effects should kick in."

Chuck got a glass and filled it. After downing the pill he said, "Thanks, can you make sure I am up by eight o'clock?"

"Sure, I will get you," Sarah answered.

Chuck took one step and waivered, "Sarah, what was that pill?" He was still grabbing things to move along. "You need to help me get to my room. I am getting a taste in my mouth like after a tranq dart. Help."

Sarah went over and got under his arm. "Come on Chuck, stay awake. Chuck, come on that was supposed to help you to sleep, not knock you out. Chuck….Chuck."

Chuck began to feel like he needed to cuddle up to something and it would all be better. It seemed like he was going over and over the details of the mission. He knew what Sarah had to do and kept thinking there has to be another way. He was saying in his mind, _'Another way, Sarah has another way. Love Sarah and have to do another way. Another way.' _Only he was getting sloppy, "nother way…love Sar… way."

Sarah shook her head when she heard him. She got him across the living room and made it to his room. "Chuck just a little. There." She leaned him to the bed and he fell into it. She got the pillow positioned under his head and covered him with the blanket. Now her head was spinning, _'Did he really just say he loves me? Can he after what I did? Or what he thinks I did?'_

Then Sarah thought for a second, _'Was that Chuck being Chuck, or did I give him the wrong pill?'_ She decided to check. She got out the containers from her bag. Checking the labels, she opened the bottle with the 'mission' sleeping pills and found they were too similar to the regular ones. She didn't know if she was going to cry or laugh. She was sure Casey would not stop laughing. And she had to get the antidote from him.

Sarah decided she better call Casey in case he did not have the antidote. She got the phone and called, "Hey Casey, I finally got Chuck to sleep. Yeah, he finished. I told him I would get him up by eight. Yeah, well that's the problem. I grabbed the wrong pill bottle and gave him a sedative to knock him out instead of a sleeping pill. Stop it. Casey. Yes, I know. Very funny. So, do you still have any of those Modafinil tablets? I think two should do. No, just drop them over by around 7:30. Thanks. Owe you one."

With a couple hours left, Sarah decided to try and catch a little more sleep. She got up at a little before seven and began to get ready.

Casey was there promptly at 7:30. He gave her the pills saying, "If you make me listen to Chuck and the Moron again, you owe me another bottle." He went back to his room.

Sarah went into Chuck and wrestled him around to a sitting position, "Chuck, you have to take these pills. Chuck." She finally held his nose shut and when his mouth opened, she put the pills in and gave him some water to wash them down. He finally swallowed them and she released him.

Sarah went back to get him at eight o'clock. He mumbled a bit, but got up and headed for the restroom. Sarah patiently listened for the shower to come on. She wanted to make sure he was not going to fall asleep. Modafinil tablets were designed to keep you awake. She wasn't really sure if they would wake Chuck up. She went back to her room when she was convinced Chuck had gotten out of the shower and started brushing his teeth.

Chuck was happy this morning. He had figured the last key out. Sarah would be safe and that was the last piece to get fixed. He finished in the restroom and went back to his room to get dressed. He felt good in the Brooks Brothers outfit. He checked himself in the mirror a second time. They were going to rock them all this morning.

Chuck met Sarah in the living room. He froze again, _'She looks ravishingly beautiful this morning.'_

Sarah saw him freeze and thought for a moment that it was the pills, "Chuck, are you alright?"

"Fine. You look outstandingly beautiful," he smiled at her.

Once again she wasn't ready for the remark. Sarah turned to get her bag. She wanted the normal with Chuck to come back and wasn't sure it would. Getting back to him she said smiling, "It's show time and you look great."

Chuck asked, "You have it?"

Sarah patted her bag, "Yes, I'll show you as soon as we get started."

Chuck called the phone number to get things started, "It's show time buddy. Go get them."

The timing was perfect. Chuck and Sarah exited their room and started down the hall. Sarah took Chuck's arm. They were followed by Jack and Casey as they came out the door and headed down the hall. Next, and to their relief and surprise, they found Gustaf and his Roark specialist at the elevator. Sarah and Jack both said good morning to Gustaf. Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand to signal that he needed to talk.

When they got off the elevator, he was standing there. He was appropriately attired in the uniform of the courier service. Holding up the package and an invoice for signature, he looked at Chuck and got the nod. Morgan said, "Are you Mr. Borjas?"

Gustaf replied, "Yes." The specialist came up beside him. Casey started his hand toward his back waist band.

Morgan continued, "Sir, if you could show me some identification and sign this, the package is for you." Chuck and Sarah walked on past the group. Jack and Casey went to get a cup of coffee and watch the rest of the show.

Morgan checked the ID almost like he was a TSA agent at the airport. Casey was getting ready to rid the world of…but Jack held his arm down. Jack said, "Chuck believes in him. Surely he can do this."

Gustaf signed the invoice, took the package and headed toward the Los Padres room. Morgan smiled and nodded to Casey and left the conference center.

Casey spoke into his watch, "Gustaf has it. He is headed toward the guest room. Morgan has left the building."

On the way to the guest room Chuck said to Sarah, "Now you won't need to go to Gustaf's room. Everything is going to work fine."

Sarah realized that Chuck had been worrying about that ever since they started their planning. Under the original plan she was to take a laptop with her to Gustaf's room and invite herself in for breakfast. Her line was to be that she had a tip and want to start some early trading. Chuck was adamant that he did not want her to do it. He said it was too open ended and no one would be there if things went wrong. In the end he was over ruled, but at this point she was very happy things worked in Chuck's favor.

Sarah smiled at Chuck and pulled him closer as they walked down the hall, "Thanks."

Chuck escorted Sarah to their table. They opened their laptops and got ready for business. Gustaf came in the room and went to his table. Casey and Jack followed behind another group. Chuck saw Jim Morrissey and smiled to himself, this was going to be so much fun.

Gustaf opened the package and put the contents a disc which was to have a copy of the IPCC report into his Roark laptop. The disc activated a Roark Industries dialog box asking for approval. Chuck could see Gustaf check with his specialist and get the nod. After Gustaf hit the approve button, Gustaf was so intent on opening the report and filtering through indexes and summaries he did not notice the wireless icon turn green. Chuck checked his computer and saw the download had started.

Jack said that he would elevate Chuck from Schnook status if this worked. Chuck remembered a class at Stanford where they were connecting to an overseas network and seeing a site where the IPCC reports were stored. Connecting to the site was easy and the password did not require the support of the Intersect. He had copied the report and changed the results during the night. The results were sent to Morgan, burnt on a disc and delivered.

Chuck also added the Roark Industries RIOS to the disc with a couple modifications. His modification turned on the wireless port and let the RIOS do its job of transmitting the computer files. He had his laptop and the others with Sarah, Casey and Jack set to receive. It was his guarantee that Sarah would not have to go to Gustaf's room.

Finally, Chuck launched the Bartowski special. It was aimed at Gustaf's IT networks and the networks his companies were supporting. That was a piece of the original plan approved by Beckman to make sure they could freeze Gustaf's databases while they were being physically impounded.

Then the fun started. Chuck looked up from his laptop when Sarah nudged him. Gustaf had finished reading the report and was beginning to talk with people at the adjoining tables. Sarah reached in her bag, pulled out the picture and showed Chuck. He flashed and returned a broad smile back at Sarah. Sarah put her index finger to the side of her nose as a signal to her dad and Casey.

Chuck knew it had to happen. He saw Slim go briefly by the door. He knew Jack had given him a signal. But he let it slide. Chuck was going to put a little trust in Jack. He hoped Slim would be doing the same thing they were and get to the core of the people that corrupting the market.

Chuck said to Sarah, "Okay, first move. Tell them that we are interested in buying credits. The lower the price the better. Go get them, Angel." Chuck smiled at her. He couldn't think why he said Angel, but it seemed to fit with the occasion.

Sarah smiled back at him. It was like it used to be. The Angel being sent in to fight the bad guys and take all their money. She confidently walked over to Gustaf's table. Listening to the bids and counter bids, she went to Gustaf.

Sarah knew to him the report was devastating. It showed the temperature going down a half a degree over the last five years and the revised figures for the previous ten years showed no noticeable change. It meant to him that market was folding and the over eight million credits that he held would be worth nothing. While he could certainly close down the Ponzi scheme, he would not have anything left.

Sarah said to Gustaf, "We'll buy at quarter market." Pointing to her table, "See my CFO."

Gustaf replied, "Danke." He turned quickly to the specialist and told him to sell all if possible.

Sarah waited until Gustaf's man was over with Chuck. Chuck had told her it would be fairly quick. She stopped to get a coffee and then saw Chuck's sign. Sarah walked back to the group of traders, "Buying for tenth of market. See my table. My CFO will help you."

Chuck saw the specialist coming his way. When he got to the table, Chuck said, "Quarter price. You are lucky. She's going lower. I need your ID, account number and holder of the credits. Then after I verify they are there, I'll transfer to your account." Chuck got the information and then verified. He was impressed that it was so fast. Chuck had gotten control of Casey's funds too and paid the full one hundred million for the credits. He had purchased well over eight million credits from Gustaf. When the transaction was complete and the specialist was walking away from the table, Chuck touched his finger to his nose. He sent the next email to General Beckman with the account numbers to freeze. That was followed by instructions to the real holding company to hold the credits until further instructions were received.

Chuck started handling the next line. He would ask them for the same information, but for these folks he looked at Jack to verify whether to complete the transaction. In these cases, Chuck had been frantic. Only those people who had been dealing under the table would be hit. Jack had to provide names last night. Chuck went through several sources to verify Jack's information and flashed on about half of the names. He put the 'go list' on the computer, but used Jack to verify the transaction. It was necessary, since just like Gustaf, some of these people were sending their banker to handle the transaction.

When someone walked up that was not on the 'go list,' Chuck would say that he was not able to verify their credits. It turned out that there were only three of them. He told each of them to go see Jack. Jack and Casey would then ensure they remained quiet.

After the group had completed their trades, Chuck saw Jim Morrissey headed his way. Sarah shrugged her shoulders. She had not talked with him. Chuck was still upset with him for his attitude with Sarah. The final nail in Morrissey's account was his comment. He said, "Gustaf told me what is in the report. If your dumb…well your boss is still willing to buy?"

Chuck came real close to getting up and decking the guy. As Casey would say, going to his calm center, he looked up and said, "At a dollar per credit."

Jim replied, "A Euro?"

Chuck looked straight in his eyes, "U.S. Yes or No?"

Chuck completed the sale. When he was done, Chuck had used the money allocated to Sarah and Casey, and all but two thousand dollars of the combined 'J Morgan and SaCCs' account of Jack, Morgan, Sarah, Chuck, and Casey.

The real accounting would happen in about an hour. The next briefing at the conference was to start in ten minutes. During the briefing the results of the IPCC report were to be broadcasted live and presented to the audience. The guests began to file out of the Los Padres room and headed to the conference room. Casey and Jack headed up to their rooms. A little after they left Chuck and Sarah headed up to theirs.

Jack and Casey came over to Sarah's room. Chuck already had a set-up ready. He poured Champagne for all. Casey said, "I confirmed the real package was intercepted."

Chuck added, "Well, I checked what is on our laptops. I am pretty sure that is enough to confirm the Ponzi Scheme and who was involved." Chuck held up his glass, "To our team and our success."

Jack chimed in, "To my daughter and the thanks I have for clearing my name."

Sarah said, "Well, we have one more thing to do. Call General Beckman."

Chuck opened his laptop. General Beckman appeared on the screen. Sarah said, "We completed the mission. Chuck will explain the details." Chuck followed and in a couple minutes explained the transactions.

General Beckman thought for a second, "Good work team. Mr. Burton, this ends your commitment. I am releasing the pardon now. Copies are being sent to your emails. The official version will be mailed to the address you put on the agreement. Thanks for your service." The screen went blank.

Hands were shook all around. The Champagne glasses were emptied. Jack said, "Darling, I have to go. We'll get together later." He came over and gave Sarah a hug and a kiss. "See, everyone later." Jack left the room.

Sarah teared-up a bit. Chuck went over to her and held her hand. "I am sorry he had to leave. But he did a great job."

Sarah sobbed, "I know," and left for the restroom.

Chuck sat down at his laptop. He connected to the IPCC site and saw that the report had been released. Checking at the ECX he saw that the price was already climbing. Chuck opened his draft email and made an adjustment. He sent the email with the instructions, waited for the confirmation and closed the laptop.

There was a knock at the door. Thinking it would be Jack, Casey opened the door. Five armed goons, Chuck thought they were football linemen, entered the room. The Roark specialist entered, "Where's the girl?"

_A/N Hope you enjoyed the little scam. Hopefully it pays off and their…well, that's the next chapter. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5 the Takedown and Wrap Up

Chuck vs Forgiveness

Chapter 5—the Takedown and Wrap-up

Decided it was time to have some fun.

_The story is some time in the future._

Don't own Chuck or Wikipedia

_"Heroes may not be braver than anyone else. They're just braver five minutes longer."_  
--Ronald Reagan

Sarah felt ashamed that she would start crying. She hadn't done that on any of the missions. She thought, _'Well, at least not in not in front of them. And that time didn't count, I thought he was dead. Okay. Okay, I'm fine.'_ She was fixing her makeup when she heard a knock at the door. Putting her makeup back in the case, she heard Gustaf's second asking where she was.

The Roark specialist said, "Move over there. Stan, get their laptops." One of the big guys went around and got Casey's brief case, Chuck's laptop and Sarah's bag. The specialist continued, "Where's the other guy and his computer? Roger, go check the bedrooms. See if the girl is there." Roger started with Chuck's bedroom.

Sarah could see though the partially open door. There was no good way to launch a counter attack. Chuck or Casey could get shot before she even got close to the armed men. She opened the bathroom window and stepped out on its ledge. It was a short jump to the awning on the patio below. As she hit the awning and grabbed the pole, she was surprised by the call in her ear piece.

"Sarah, what are you doing? Are you alright? Do you need help?" Morgan called from the van.

Sarah turned and looked to the parking lot. She vaulted under the awning onto the patio and called back to Morgan through her watch, "Morgan if you expect to live to the end of the day, you will stay in the van."

"Yeah, I know that's what Chuck said. So, do you need help?" Morgan asked.

"Move and I'll shoot," answered Sarah. She could hardly believe this. She knew Chuck was right, Morgan could be trusted to bring the package into Gustaf. And since he had been included in a real mission, it would get him off their backs. He had constantly pestered Chuck and even Sarah a few times. Casey's growl kept Morgan from asking him more than once. But to start over with the 'stay in the car' was almost more than she could take. "Stay there, Morgan!"

Morgan thought he could hear her from across the parking lot, "Morgan, staying put. Copy 10-4."

Sarah went in the patio door to through the bedroom and looked out into the hall. There were a few maids and their cleaning racks, but no one else. Then she heard Morgan again.

"Sarah, there's like five huge, I mean bigger than Casey guys, and one other. They have Chuck and Casey in the parking lot. They are getting in a grey van. Should I follow them?" Morgan asked. He had found the binoculars in the van and looked Chuck's face. "Chuck looks like they used him for a punching bag. His face is all bloody."

Sarah winced at that. She knew they should have left when the conference started. Having a glass of champagne was a bit excessive. Sarah answered, "Morgan, stay there. We can track them. I'll be out to the van in a minute." Sarah rushed through the hall and down the stairwell exit. She appeared at the window of the van while Morgan was still following the van down the street with the binoculars. She smiled seeing him jump back at her appearance by the van window. She got Morgan by his collar and pulled him to the back of the van. After she turned on the scope, she said, "Morgan, watch this display. Here's the 101 and here is where we are. These flashing dots are Chuck and Casey. I'll drive. You tell me where they are headed."

"This is so great…I mean, they are headed up 101 going north," Morgan thought this was the greatest thing he'd ever done. Going to rescue his buddy, with the neatest van around, _'Boy even Jeff and Lester's set up has nothing on this.'_

Both Chuck and Casey had been badly beaten. Neither would tell the goons where Sarah or the other laptop was. The goons had stayed at a distance which allowed one of them to put handcuffs on both Chuck and Casey. In between the beatings, Chuck would shake his head that he was not flashing. Casey would take another hit and growl at Chuck. Neither one was happy. They were taken out to the van and a cloth bag was put over their heads. That was no picnic. Anytime they moved; they were struck with no warning. After a few turns, the van stopped.

Chuck heard the van doors open. He thought for sure that he would flash, but as he stumbled out of the van they hit him soundly on the head. He passed out and they dragged him into the warehouse. He came out of it when they had him on a seat.

"Casey, you still there?" Chuck's question was met by a hit to the stomach. But he was sure he heard Casey's grunt. With the echo, Chuck was also sure he was in some kind of a warehouse.

Next he heard a door open and Gustaf calling out, "Pull off their bags. Let's get down to this." With the bags off, Gustaf got in front of them. He held up Chuck's cell phone, "I assume Sarah is the contact number I want?"

Chuck thought that using the phone to call Sarah would definitely confirm their position and nodded. He was surprise to see Gustaf's specialist connect the phone to a laptop and dial the number from there. The specialist then mashed the cell phone.

Gustaf began the conversation, "Hello, I assume this is Sarah from the conference. I want the other laptop. The one that Mr. Burton had."

Sarah answered, "I don't have it." She had pulled to the side of the road and was trying to lock down the location of Chuck's phone. It was more accurate than his watch alone. After several attempts, she realized the call was being routed through various switches and the phone itself was no longer active.

"Well, in that case I don't need one of these gentlemen. I will shoot one of them in the head unless you can get the laptop. Can you?" Gustaf pulled the hammer back on the pistol. The click echoed over the phone.

"I can get it. I have to find him first," Sarah answered. She was trying to buy time.

"You have five minutes to confirm you can get it. Call back at this number. Time starts now," Gustaf hung up. He looked up at Chuck, "You better hope she gets him."

Chuck struggled at his restraints but got nowhere. He tried to force a flash but nothing happened, other than one of the goons smacked him in the side.

Sarah knew that she was too far away. Her only choice was to call her dad. She started the call, _'Please pick up. Please.'_

Morgan interrupted, "Sarah, what are we going to do? That's my friend. And your..."

Sarah looked at him with such a stern look that he almost jumped back, "Be quiet. Hush." She listened to the phone.

After the fourth ring he finally answered, "Hey Darling."

"Dad, Gustaf has Chuck and Casey. He wants your laptop. He said that he would kill them if we don't bring it back," Sarah was pleading.

"But it has everything," was Jack's automatic reply.

Sarah gasped, "It's Chuck, Dad."

After a pause, "Sure, I am about thirty minutes away from the hotel, heading toward the LA airport. I'll head back. Tell me what you want to do," Jack answered.

"Good head to the hotel. I'll call Gustaf and see what we can arrange. Leave this line open," Sarah went back and sat in the seat next to Morgan. She put on the head set and called Chuck's number. She watched the tracing, but saw that it was not completing a trace. She heard someone open the line, "Hello. This is Sarah."

Gustaf answered, "So glad you called back." He smiled at Chuck and Casey.

Sarah continued, "I have tracked him down. He was heading to the LA airport and is thirty minutes away from the hotel."

"Okay, here's what I am going to do for you. Meet us at the parking lot of Sam's Barbeque. It is a block south of the hotel. Be there in thirty minutes from now. Same rules will apply. If you're late, your CFO, the one with the curly hair, gets the first bullet," Gustaf ended the call.

"Dad, I'll meet you at a place called Sam's Barbeque. It is a block south of the hotel. I'll pull into the lot right after you. We have twenty nine minutes if Gustaf's watch is accurate," Sarah looked at the clock.

"Okay, I'll meet you there. Don't worry, we'll get him," Jack finished.

"Morgan, we are going to head back to the hotel. I am going to fix another line for you to get the FBI. We have spotted a few at the convention, so they should be able to assist. I will take our rental. You stay in the van at the hotel and monitor," Sarah moved back to the driver's seat.

Morgan looked at the dots on the screen, "Hey Sarah, they are on the move again."

Chuck and Casey had bags over their heads and were led out to the cars. The drive over to Sam's seemed to Chuck has though they took a different route and at high speed. He thought he heard a scuffle at the restaurant when they got there. Chuck and Casey were taken to the picnic tables on the outside of the restaurant.

Gustaf said, "Take off the bags. If they move, shoot them in the legs."

When Chuck looked around, Casey was on the other side of the table. Three of the goons were on the walkway above them. All three had their weapons pointed at Chuck and Casey. The other two were positioned to guard the parking lot. Both Gustaf and the specialist had weapons out.

Jack said on the phone, "I am pulling into the parking lot. They are over by the picnic tables. Looks like an armed camp."

Sarah answered, "I am right behind you." She followed her dad in the parking lot and pulled up beside him. Sarah spoke into her watch, "Morgan, call the FBI. We will need help. And don't you dare move from the hotel."

Sarah and Jack got out of the cars at the same time. Jack had his laptop under his arm.

Gustaf waved his gun, "Put the laptop down on the table next to him." He pointed at Sarah, "You stay over there."

Jack put the laptop down at the end of the table Chuck was sitting at.

Gustaf looked over at his specialist and said, "Go start them up."

The guy went to the computers one by one and could not get them started, "They are encrypted and protected."

Gustaf pointed at Chuck and nodded his head, "You, the CFO, start them up. I want you to show me my files and then while you're at it I want my credits back. And if they are already sold, I want all the money you made on them." He pointed his gun at Sarah, "Do it or the next shots go into her head." The other two goons that were on guard pointed their pistols at Sarah.

Chuck nodded his head pointing to his hands, "You'll need to open these. I don't do tricks behind my back." That earned him a solid hit in the kidney and a follow-up to the head.

The specialist said, "Don't get wise kid. We'll kill her." He opened up the handcuffs.

Chuck rubbed his hands and wrists. He went around to the computers and started them up one by one. He bent over his computer and checked, "You are right. All of the credits have been resold. I can send the results of the sales to your account." When he looked up and saw the goons move closer to Sarah he flashed…ballistics, pitchers, Frisbees, kung fu… "Ah, let me have your account number."

The request was enough to draw Gustaf's attention to look for the number. Chuck completed the transmission at his laptop. While looking like he was waiting for Gustaf, a modified Irene Demova virus hit all four computers. Just as before all four computers flashed. Chuck grabbed the laptops one by one throwing them like a Frisbees at Gustaf, the two goons next to Sarah and the middle one on the walkway. He planted a downward knick at the specialist's knee and then brought his knee into the chin. Sarah got out her Glock and took out the two goons in the parking lot. Casey jumped to his feet and went running at Gustaf. He speared Gustaf in the chest and drove him to the ground. Gustaf's head whipped back and hit the concrete. He was out. Chuck bounded up on to the top of the table and leaped at the nearest goon on the walkway. Two shots rang out. The other goon shot at Chuck as Sarah's shot took the goon out. The next two shots from Sarah took out the other goon.

Three FBI vehicles came to a screeching halt in front of the parking lot. Six agents got out of the cars with their weapons out. One of them said, "FBI, hands up and out where we can see them."

Sarah held up her badge, "CIA, Agent Walker." Pointing she went around as the FBI approached, "That's Colonel Casey, NSA. He is my dad and with us." She looked up to where Chuck was and saw that he was on top of the last goon. "The guy on top is Agent Carmichael." She saw the FBI agents fan out to cover the others.

Sarah went over to her dad, "Thanks so much for coming. And yes, I remember about the guns."

Jack was watching the FBI and noticed that Chuck was not getting up from the goon, "Angel, you better go check on Chuck."

Sarah looked like she was more practiced than Chuck. She bounded to the top of the table and on to the walk way. She pulled Chuck off the goon as an FBI agent came to handcuff the goon.

Chuck moaned as he was rolled over. His eyes opened, "Hey, are you alright?"

Sarah kissed him on the forehead, "Yes, fine. Are you okay?"

"Not yet. My side is burning," Chuck pulled his hand up, it was bloody. "Didn't think we would need vests for a conference on global warming," he smiled.

Sarah looked perplexed. She knew he was kidding. While she could hardly believe she would do it, getting the van over to them was the best choice. She spoke into her watch, "Morgan get over here. Chuck is hurt. Hurry."

Chuck smiled at her, "Thanks." Then he remembered the noises he heard before they got him out of the van, "Hey, someone needs to check on Sam." Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he shook his head, "No. Not trying to start that over. If you want, you will always be Sarah to me. But we need to check on the owners or chef." Smiling at himself, "Say, order up some ribs. I think I could use of couple."

Sarah sat with her legs crossed and cradled Chuck in her lap. She looked over his face and saw how bad he had been beaten.

Casey overheard and signaled to one of the FBI agents. They went in the restaurant. The owner and his chef were tied up next to the ovens. They were very thankful for being rescued and invited everyone back for a free meal.

Sarah told the Agent next to her that the incoming van was theirs and to let it through. Morgan pulled into the parking lot. Getting the Agent's help they took Chuck over to the van.

Jack poked his head in the van, "Say, Angel, I still need to go if I can. Is there any way to get the information off my laptop?"

Chuck spoke up, "I backed up our laptops to the computer here in the van. I can get you a new laptop set up when I get back to the apartments. And thanks for coming back." Chuck wiped off his bloody hand and shook Jack's hand.

Jack said, "Well, goodbye. I am still holding you to your promise." Chuck nodded. Jack looked at Sarah, "A second for your dad?" They walked over to the side. "You know darling, I was wrong. You have a good thing here. Stay with it. He loves you." He held her, "Bye, send me the laptop." He held her back so he could look in her eyes, "I'm real proud of you. Love you. Goodbye."

Sarah knew that nothing mattered now. Her father had come through. She wouldn't have a problem now, everything was forgiven. "Dad, thanks. I am proud of you. You really are free now. I love you." Jack left with his daughter's eyes dipping. She turned back to the van.

"Morgan, help me get him over to the bench seat," Sarah began to take off his coat and tie. His side was a bloody mess. Between the three of them pulling and pushing, Chuck got on the bench seat. She got the medical chest out from under the seat and got out a few sterile pads. She put an antiseptic on one and told Chuck, "Okay now, let's get your shirt and tee shirt off."

Chuck was starting to struggle with the buttons and a knife suddenly appeared in Sarah's hand. She cut through the shirt and pulled it away from the wound.

Morgan took one look and went to the front of the van.

Sarah prodded and pushed looking at it, "I can do this. I just have to clean it out and then stitch." She looked up at Chuck, "You okay with that?"

Chuck answered, "Okay, I'll look the other way." He had forgotten how much it hurt when Ellie used to clean his scraps and cuts. He braced himself but by the third cleaning there were tears coming down from his eyes. He felt the stitching, but after the initial prick it wasn't as bad as the cleaning.

Sarah was happy with her work, "Okay, that's it. Now let me see the rest of you." She poked at his ribs where a bruise was showing and then took his face. Seeing the tears on his cheeks she said, "I promise to be easier this time."

Sarah was cleaning the cuts when Casey came over. He said, "I'll finish up. They need to talk with you." Casey did not clean the cuts further, just put an antiseptic cream on them and bandage on the two bigger ones. Casey pulled open the door to the ice chest and got a couple ice packs, "Here, I'll tape this one to your side. Hold this one on your head."

"Thanks Casey. Do you want me to get yours?" Chuck asked.

"Huh, no. I'll wait for Walker," Casey grunted. Finishing up he said, "If you feel good enough, they want to talk with you. It will be better than trying to get back with them."

Chuck headed out, "Okay, I'll be right back." An Agent helped him walk over to the table they were using.

Morgan was watching everything. He was thinking everything was fine until the ambulances started to show up. "Hey, Casey what are those for?"

Casey smiled, "Well Morgan, they generally take people who are hurt away. In this case Sarah got deadly." He saw the surprise on Morgan's face and decided to press it a little more. "This isn't some video game. Those people were going to kill Sarah or Chuck, and then me or her dad. Chuck protected Sarah. And while he started the moves against them, Sarah reacted by protecting Chuck." He saw the surprise on Morgan's face, "And a little advice, don't ask them about it."

Morgan put his hand to his month and locked it shut, "Of course." Then he thought, "Wait the other guy. That was Sarah's dad. I mean, real dad?"

Casey grunted, "Same rule."

Chuck and Sarah came back to the van. Sarah was a little unhappy, "They want us to go over to the hotel and point out some of the more interesting characters that he flashed on." Sarah saw Casey's face and pulled the medical kit closer to her, "Here let me fix that and we'll head over."

After they finished their work for the FBI, they met back at Sarah's room. Chuck and Casey looked a little darker. The bruises on their faces were becoming more pronounced.

Casey saw that Chuck brought one of the extra laptops from the van. He knew they had to check in with Beckman, "What are we going to tell her? You lost the files on Gustaf."

Chuck smiled, "Oh yea of little faith." Chuck pointed to the laptop, "I turned on the receiver in the van to capture the wireless transmission as another backup. This laptop and the computer in the van hold a copy."

Sarah smiled at him and came over to where he was seated and put her hands around his shoulders.

"Okay, I can hook up with the General. Morgan, it might be best if you waited in my bedroom for a minute." Chuck pointed to the room.

Morgan walked over and closed the door. Sarah took her hands off Chuck and sat down beside him. Casey pulled another chair around.

"Lady and gentlemen, something else to report?" General Beckman asked.

"Yes ma'am. Chuck was somewhat of a hero this afternoon," Sarah started and explained the details of what happened since the last briefing.

General Beckman asked, "Well, that is certainly impressive. You three have anything else?"

Chuck held up his hand, "Yes, General, if Mr. Burton had not come back. Well, we won't be here to talk with you."

Casey grunted, "He's right."

General Beckman said, "Well, I certainly let him know our thanks. Good evening." The screen went blank.

Chuck looked over at Sarah, "She said good evening." He smiled and then added, "Casey, how about you take Morgan and get us a few drinks. I have some things to check." He pointed at the computer.

Casey grunted and went to the bedroom door, "Morgan, come on we got to get something." Morgan followed him out the door.

Sarah looked at Chuck, "Okay, what did you want?"

Chuck looked at her, "Well, I wanted to ask something and then I have something."

Sarah asked again, "What?"

"So, do you remember what we were talking about when I told you about Slim?" Chuck asked.

Sarah remembered, "Yes."

"Well, I wanted to find out if you did," Chuck still thought that if she would or had forgiven her father he had a chance.

Sarah cocked her head and looked at Chuck, "Yes."

"Okay, then I am authorized to give you this," Chuck walked over to the refrigerator and got out a small bag. He held out a small ice cream, "A double scoop of rocky road."

Sarah started to get misty, "Thanks, Chuck. This is special. Excuse me."

Chuck looked at her and took the hand with the ice cream, "Angel, part of the world is about feelings. I learned that a while back the hard way. Feelings do matter. After I realized that I could use the Intersect again. Don't let Casey or anyone else tell you different." He let her hand go.

"Chuck, even with a little ice cream, you are an articulate Schnookie," she took his hand back. "Here I'll share with you." Sarah opened the ice cream. She gave him a bite and then had one herself.

Chuck turned back to the computer. He checked the accounts. All the credits were sold off as he instructed. His shuffle worked too. To protect themselves from any slight of hand Chuck had the funds change banks three times. He verified the account for the government was intact and sent an email to the CIA accountants notifying them the funds were in the agreed upon account.

Casey and Morgan came back in the room. Casey got glasses; and then opened the Champagne and poured out three glasses. Then he opened a Johnny Walker Black for himself.

Chuck held up his glass, "To us." After they all had a drink, Chuck said, "Well, the first part worked like we thought, actually a little better. The government account now has four hundred million. Three hundred will be used to help pay off those people who had been taken by the Ponzi scheme."

They held their glasses up again. Sarah said, "To success."

Chuck smiled, "I know you are trying to figure it out. Morgan's account has a bit over one hundred thousand dollars. That means before taxes we each of us have…."

_A/N Hope you enjoyed. Well, they all needed their retirement fund. Please review._


End file.
